Animorphs 55: The Hope
by Twisted-Fate
Summary: 50 years after book 54. Earth has been overtaken by the Yeerks, so humans now inhabit a planet in the Andalite's system. A new generation of Animorphs is being created... one which could retake Earth.
1. Prologue

I got bored with just one story-in-progress, so I think I'll start another one.  
  
Well anyway, I decided I didn't like the ending of Animorphs, so I thought I'd add on to what happens (like 30% of you out there). This takes place after Megamorphs #5 (my other fic, which you don't have to read to understand this, because Megamorphs #5 is in a different dimension anyway, but if you want to read what happens before this you can read that. It's still under construction) and/or Animorphs #54. Oh well, I'll stop talking now. Enjoy.  
  
P.S. Thought-speak will be indicated by :: ::, sorry. I keep having problems with the traditional ones, FF.net keeps reading it as HTML. Grr...  
  
  
  
Animorphs #55 "The Hope"  
  
Prologue  
  
It's the year 2051. Earth is in ruins.  
  
The Animorphs have died trying to protect the planet, but to no avail. A swift, strong raid by the Yeerks have completely overtaken and captured Earth.  
  
The Andalites have given the couple million remaining humans (which, to Andalite disappointment, have equaled the Andalite technology level if not surpassed it) that were free a new planet within the Andalites' solar system, a planet which the Yeerks haven't discovered. Yet.  
  
Half of the humans had been given the power to morph -- to become any animal they touch.  
  
One thousand morph-capable humans and and equal amount of Andalites were sent to Earth that year, and reached Earth in three months. None had returned.  
  
The Yeerks were hardly harmed by the attack, and any damage that had been done was quickly healed with double speed. The Yeerks had their top five Vissers cooperating on the planet, after all.  
  
Several hundred cowardly humans and Andalites had turned themselves over to the Yeerks for fear of dying after the failed attack. Many humans also committed suicide. The morph-capable humans were too valuable to send into battle, and are strictly for defense purposes only.  
  
It seems there is no hope for humanity, except for a group of five young kids: Two Andalites, one female and one male; and three humans, two male and one female. The name their "group" after the famous Animorphs.  
  
But are they good enough to live up to their name, and their expectations? 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
My name is Ty.  
  
I have blond hair and blue eyes. I'm tall, but not too tall. I'm pretty strong.  
  
I like video games. Especially and Andalite game called "Dome Ship III". I like sports, too.  
  
I like Coke, not Pepsi. Sour, not sweet. Crunchy, not soft.  
  
I have two siblings. A younger brother and a younger sister, both are an itch in the side.  
  
I live in a three-story house on the planet AK-6, the 6th planet from the sun in the Andalite Solar System, which is called AK.  
  
I also have the power to morph. I can become any animal I want just by touching an animal and thinking about it. But I am still normal, here in the year 2051 half of the human population can morph.  
  
The reason I am living on AK-6 and not Earth is because of the Yeerks. Yeerk, the word every human and Andalite alive has been taught to despise.  
  
If it weren't for the Yeerks, I may still be living somewhere in your own solar system. Possibly even Earth.  
  
And if it weren't for the Yeerks, I wouldn't have become the leader of a little group called the Animorphs.  
  
What I am about to tell you is the beginning of a long story about us Animorphs. So long I may not be here to tell you the end.  
  
* * *  
  
The first place the whole group was ever together was during lunch time at the AK Elementary School for Humans #16.  
  
During lunch time the AK Elementary School for Andalites #16 joined our school for lunch, for some reason like to 'meet new friends of different races' or some load of bull like that.  
  
In the cafeteria there were around fifty tables, each table with five chairs. As usual, I sat with two of my friends.  
  
My friends, Gyp (her real name is Nicole, but we call her Gyp) and Reed, both grabbed a cheeseburger as usual, and as usual Gyp sat at my left, Reed at my right.  
  
Except this time two Andalites also came over to us and sat down. Usually only the three of us sat together. I looked around. All the other tables were full.  
  
::Hello.:: One of the Andalites said. One was a boy and the other was a girl. It was the girl who had talked.  
  
"Uh, hi." I said and watched as they both morphed to their human forms. Since Andalites ate by walking or running on grass, they enjoyed morphing to human and eating human foods during lunch time.  
  
Eating human foods was such a popular thing nowadays in the Andalite world, it was considered a privilege to eat anything sweeter than a watermelon. Eating chocolate was like drinking beer, if you had too much you would go nuts, and you weren't allowed to have it unless you were old enough.  
  
Gyp, Reed and I watched as they munched happily on burgers and cinnamon buns, squealing with delight like a toddler every now and then.  
  
"These buns are quite delicious," The boy Andalite said with a little bit of a slur. "Can I have your burger if you aren't eating it? Burrrgerrrr. Burger. Thank you." Without warning he reached over, took my half-eaten burger in a hand and popped it into his mouth. He reached out an empty, sticky hand. "Hello friend. I am Rexered-Oditional-Snilram *burp*. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"I'm, uh, Ty..." I reluctantly shook his hand, and afterward wiped my hand on the side of my pants.  
  
"I'm Gyp." "And I'm Reed." Both my friends said without bothering to shake Rexered's hand. They couldn't anyway, his hands were full again.  
  
"Hello Uh-Ty, I'm Seilliph-Snillor-Llerrub." The female said, without shaking my hand. She wasn't eating as much as Rexered, but she had had her fair share of Jelly Beans. It didn't matter; I had lost my appetite anyway. Noticing that I was eyeballing the Jelly Beans, she said: "My favorite are the green. Would you like one? Nuh?"  
  
"Oh, no thanks," I said, not bothering to correct her about my name.  
  
"Are you from..." Rexered said, swallowing. "...Earth?" He finished.  
  
"No." Reed said. Gyp and I shook our heads.  
  
"Have you been to Earth?" Seilliiph asked.  
  
"Nope." What? Why were they suddenly interested in Earth?  
  
"Would you like to go?" 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Earth," Seilliph said excitedly, putting down a cinnamon bun. "Just think about it. Iii-tuh. Wouldn't you like to go?"  
  
"What have you bumped your head on today?" I said. "That place is swarming with Yeerks!"  
  
"Besides, how would we get there?" Gyp asked.  
  
"A ship." Seilliph said, glancing around and lowering his voice.  
  
"Really?" Reed yelped, suddenly interested. Reed is obsessed with ships.  
  
Seilliph nodded. "It's just a waste-disposal ship, but it's perfect! We can hijack it and no one will ever notice! Hijack. Hi Jack. Hello, Jack."  
  
"Except our parents," I muttered.  
  
"Don't waste-disposal ships have an automatic self-destruct module in them?" Rexered finally spoke up.  
  
"No..." Seilliph said looking away. Rexered peered at him.  
  
"Well, it's almost time for class again... I should be going," Gyp said. "Besides, it's almost been two hours..." Everyone agreed, got up and left.  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the day went by smoothly, until the end of school.  
  
It started out as my daily routine; I morphed an Andalite-world bird called Rarbill and flew to the spaceport. I demorphed, boarded my ship and flew home to AK-6. I morphed to Rarbill again and flew to my house. Demorphed.  
  
I walked up the steps to my porch and punched in my I.D. number. The door slid open and I walked in.  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" I called. No answer. "Mom?" I walked into the kitchen and looked at the table, where Mom usually left a note if she wasn't home. There wasn't one.  
  
::Oh well, I guess she forgot a note.:: I thought. Right now my father would be at work.  
  
I opened the refridgerator and took a Coke out of the Fridge Pack. Then I saw it.  
  
It was about the size of a suitcase, maybe smaller. It was rectangular and all black, except for a silver lock. "...the hell?" I wondered. I easily broke the lock off the box and opened it.  
  
"Oh, sick!" I yelled, and threw the box to the ground. Inside of it was a gray slimy liquid. It smelled disgusting.  
  
"What is this?" I wondered, as the liquid slowly oozed along the smooth kitchen tiles. I grabbed a towel and started wiping it up.  
  
Then I heard a knock at the front door. "Ty, I'm home," I could tell it was my mother.  
  
She opened the door. "Hey Ty, wanna... oh my god!" Her eyes flickered down to the puddle of sludge then back up at me. Her face suddenly twisted into an expression of pure hatred which I have never seen before, but she seemed to quickly snap out of it. "Ty, you are... go. Go to your room. Now." She was steaming mad. I've never seen her like that either.  
  
"Okay..." I said. I started walking upstairs...  
  
Then things became real... ugly.  
  
"Wait a minute, Ty," Mom said. Her voice was completely changed. She was speaking in a nice easy voice, as if nothing had happened a moment ago.  
  
What's going on? I wondered.  
  
"Maybe you'd like to come with me, to... get something for your father." She said slowly. Carefully.  
  
I decided to play along. Something weird was definitely happening. Something... familiar. "Uhh... sure..." I glanced around. No escapes, except the front door. But it was wide open.  
  
You see, I had finally figured out what the gray slude in the box was. Oh yeah, I knew it alright. It had been taught in school plenty of times.  
  
Mom needed that gray sludge. She needed it to survive. And now she was pissed, because she couldn't get it.  
  
I bolted for the door. Mom was a split-second too late -- a split-second I would use to my advantage.  
  
Mom's body was slow compared to mine. The Yeerk in her head was probably fuming right now.  
  
The gray sludge had been Kandrona. The bow was a portable Kandrona feeder. Yup... Mom had become a controller. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
I hopped onto my hoover-scooter and flew off towards the local Andalite Military base.  
  
I knew what I had to do. Painful as it was, I was going to report my Mom as a controller. My Dad? Who knows.  
  
I wasn't sure exactly what I'd say. I mean, should I say: "Your 'Defense Against Yeerks' program sucks. You know why? Because my Mom's a controller..."? No. I knew about the Andalites' arrogance.  
  
I switched on the cruise control because I was tired of pushing on the many pedals... the scooter was designed for an Andalite.  
  
I arrived at the police station, and opened the door. "Sir!" I yelled.  
  
Behind the desk, a very human officer looked at me. What? I didn't know humans could be police officers... "Yes, spit it out." He grunted.  
  
"My Mom is a Controller!"  
  
The man's eyes widened, then went back to normal. He slowly grinned. "Well kid," he said getting up. He then flipped me around and pinned me to the floor with my hands behind my back faster than you could say "Yeerk!".  
  
"Well kid," he repeated. "So are you."  
  
Okay, I thought. This definitely isn't normal...  
  
"We have a green alert," he said into his walkie-talkie. He said it very calmly.  
  
Then it hit me. "Oh my god..." I muttered. This dude was a controller! I started struggling.  
  
"Get off of me!" I yelled.  
  
The Controller smiled. "Sorry bud, but no free humans around here. Visser ordered it."  
  
I looked at him. Had they really planned this out this time? "What do you mean?" I said, deciding to extract as much information from the Controller as possible.  
  
The Controller grinned, showing me that Yeerks seemed to have a certain extent of arrogance also. "Oh it's quite beautiful," he said waving his arm absently.  
  
Beautiful. Now there's a word you don't hear from a Yeerk very often.  
  
"We had planned this to the last detail. The police station was our number- one target; not the spaceport, or the military base. The police station." He said, and his smile grew. "We infested everyone within a two-hundred- yard radius of this place. We also randomly infested humans farther. We figured that nosy kids like you would discover a 'Portable Kandrona Feeder' in the fridge and come running to us." He said, spitting in my face.  
  
Hmm, I thought, ignoring the increasing pain the pressure of his weight was forcing upon my limbs. So, the Kandrona was fake.  
  
Just then two giant things that looked like a cross between the devil and an evil anime character entered the room. They had odd horns all over their body. Why, if I had been standing way farther away at a safe distance, they would look awesome. But, the fact was, they were standing right in front of me.  
  
I immediately recognized them. I had seen tons of pictures of them all over the place.  
  
They were Hork-Bajir.  
  
Hork-Bajir-Controllers, of couse.  
  
I quickly scanned my mind for a plan. How could I get away? Ah, yes, a perfect plan...  
  
I looked at the Hork-Bajir looming over me. They didn't seem too focused on me, they were conversing with each other. They seemed to be waiting for something.  
  
I decided to go along with my plan. I aquired the Police officer that was pinning me to the floor.  
  
He fell into a temporary trance, and I shoved him off me.  
  
In a split second I was outside, the Hork-Bajir-Controllers slow to react.  
  
I looked for somewhere to hide. I read somewhere that Hork-Bajir didn't have exceptional eyesight.  
  
I ducked into an alley so that it was hard for the Hork-Bajir-Controllers to follow me. I ran as fast as I could without looking behind me. I could hear them struggling to make their way through the alley.  
  
I knew exactly where I was going: Reed's place.  
  
It was in the suburbs, in a not-so-good down that was full of run down houses and abandoned lots. I took a left, a right, then two more lefts and peered behind me to make sure I had lost the Hork-Bajir. Then I morphed the Andalite bird Rarbill and circled around overhead when I was sure the coast was clear. I looked at the police station, where the officer and Hork-Bajir had retreated. I was sure I visser would kill them all for letting me get away, and I knew they couldn't get me out here because I was surrounded by un-infested human houses.  
  
I dove into a dumpster behind the house and demorphed, hopped onto my scooter wearing only my underwear (hey, I didn't have time for my morphing outfit, I had changed out of it when I got home earlier). I drove in the most direct route to Reed's house. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Yo Reed!" I yelled, slamming on his front door with my fists. His mother answered.  
  
"Oh, hello, Ty," she said. She seemed kind of suprised by my appearence. Oh yeah... I was not wearing any clothes... oh well. "Reed is in his room, eat... I mean, come in." She was acting kind of strange... she was probably a controller, I decided.  
  
I walked into the house, and up the steps to Reed's room. I had taken this path at least once every week. Except today it was more important.  
  
"Reed!" I said, bursting into the room.  
  
"Oh, hi, Ty..." He said awkwardly, shoving something under his bed. I couldn't see what it was, but it looked familiar... "Listen, I've been meaning to talk to you... but first, where's your... umm, clothes?" I grabbed a pair of his shorts and shirt. They were a little tight, but oh well.  
  
"Hold on," I said, holding up my hand to him. "Me first. Listen man, we need to go somewhere else to talk about this." I grabbed him arm and pulled him all the way downstairs with me. "We're going out," I told his Mom.  
  
"Wait, no so fast." She said, blocking the door. "Where?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, to the, uh, Yeerk pool, y'know, heh... I'm hungry and all..." I stuttered. She looked at me closely.  
  
"Haven't you already fed today?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, b-but, those portable ones taste like crap, you know..." I said.  
  
To my suprise, she nodded in understanding. When we got out of the building, we ran a couple blocks. "Phew, that was close," I said.  
  
"Yeah," said Reed. "So, you're a Controller too?"  
  
"Huh?" I said.  
  
"You heard me..."  
  
"Oh, right." I said. Oh man, what was happening? Reed was a controller?  
  
"What's your name? I'm Texag 567."  
  
"I'm... umm..." I said. "Attan... 665..."  
  
He peered at me. "You're not a Yeerk." He said.  
  
"You got me." I grinned. Then I dropped to the ground, and kicked at his legs. He fell over, and I pinned him to the ground. I was much stronger than him.  
  
"He, chill!" He said. "I'm in the Resistance... the Yeerk Resistance."  
  
I ignored him. He was lying, there was no more Resistance. Wait... Reed was a Controller? "You're coming with me," I said, yanking him up off the ground. I grabbed the Dracon Beam hanging at his waist and pointed it at his head. Then I grabbed his communicator and blasted it with the Dracon Beam.  
  
This was a pretty amatuer Yeerk. I had been taught all the things that I was doing in school. He should have known that.  
  
Reed/Texag swallowed.  
  
"C'mon!" I shoved him onto the back of my scooter, with me in front. I kept the blaster in case he did anything wrong.  
  
I was going to see Gyp... hopefully she hadn't become one too. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Gyp lived in a huge house that took up half of her block. It was like a mansion, but not scary. It was 5 stories tall and seven windows/rooms long. I'm talking really big windows here. Like, school-bus sized windows.  
  
Instead of a doorbell, Gyp had a knocker on her gigantic front doors. When you used it, the sound echoed off all of the walls inside, and it could be heard virtually everywhere inside.  
  
When I knocked, it took nearly five minutes for Gyp to reach the door. After a little difficulty opening it, she said: "Hey, what's up? ...Oh my god, what happened to reed? And is that a gun you have in your hand? And are those Reed's clothes you're wearing?"  
  
Well, she seemed human enough.  
  
"No time to explain," I said. "C'mon!" I grabbed her by the wrist and nearly dragged her down the steps.  
  
"Wait!" She ordered. "I need answers. First: What's wrong with Reed?"  
  
"'Reed'," I said, pointing the dracon beam at Reed and tightening my grip on the huge trigger, "is a Controller."  
  
I looked at her. Her face was contorted with disgust, but only for a second. I dismissed the expression.  
  
"C'mon," I said.  
  
"Wait. I need more answers. Two: Where are you taking me?"  
  
"To Earth. But first we need to pick up two very certain Andalites..."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" Reed yelled. He tried to grab my leg, but I kicked him in the side of the head. He fell unconscious.  
  
Gyp narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You know... Seilliph? And Rexered?"  
  
She nodded. "Right," she said.  
  
"So, c'mon!" I repeated.  
  
"Hold on," she said grinning. She disappeared into her house.  
  
I rolled my eyes. Knowing her, she would probably bring everything she owned in a gigantic backpack, like make-up, a ton of stuffed animals, ten sets of clothes, and the kitchen sink... things like that.  
  
But, to my suprise, instead of Gyp coming out of the front door with a giant backpack, she came out of the garage... -- oops, I forgot to mention that she had a garage the size of Rhode Island -- with a car!  
  
It was a late model Ford Libertad! with wheels.  
  
If possible, Gyp's grin widened. "Hop in," she laughed. I had to sit in the back seat with Reed, to make sure he didn't try anything funny. He just sat, staring at me angrily.  
  
The two aforementioned (I've always wanted to use that word, hee hee) Andalites were easy to find, simply because Andalite school let out five hours after the human school. All we had to do was wait outside of the school for a little while.  
  
"It's been five hours," I said. "They should probably be out any minute now."  
  
Ten minutes later, I decided to see what was taking them so long. I got out of the car, leaving Gyp to watch over Reed. It was a surprise to me that she readily accepted the gun.  
  
I walked up to the school and buzzed the doorbell (I say buzzed, because that's what it was).  
  
It took a while for the Andalite to answer the door. I decided he was a janitor, because of the mop and bucket he had in his hands.  
  
"Uh, hello," I said. "Umm, I'm looking for two Andalites, uh, named Seilliph and Rexered... are they here? Hasn't school let out yet?" I asked timidly. He was just staring at me.  
  
Then, suddenly he bent forward and studied me closely, as if I were a prankster or something. He gave me a mean look.  
  
::What are you, kid, joking?:: He asked.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
::Kid... there was no school today!::  
  
"What?" I exclaimed. "That's impossible... I saw them today..."  
  
::Sorry kid,:: he said, and shut the door.  
  
Dazed, I walked back to the Libertad!. It took me a moment to register what was happening.  
  
Reed was smiling. Gyp was pointing the Dracon Beam straight at my head. "Hop in the car." She said.  
  
I would've kicked myself if they hadn't have tied me up. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
I'm not Ty. His story isn't going anywhere fast right now.  
  
My name is Ivan. I'm a little shorter than Ty, but not too much. My hair is black like my eyes. It's kinda fun to stare at someone with them, and disarm them. It's hilarious.  
  
But don't judge me by my looks, people say I'm not that bad. If your name isn't Bill Gates, then I don't have a problem with you.  
  
Unless, of course, you're a Yeerk.  
  
Here's my story.  
  
See, I was just walking along, minding my own buisness (yeah right), when it happened.  
  
Specifically, I was standing at the corner, waiting for the stupid light to turn green. But traffic lights are programmed to annoy only you. It's a total conspiracy. I'll have to talk about that with the government some time.  
  
Anyway, as I was standing there, this car drove by. It was different than the others. It had wheels, and it was an old convertible Ford Libertad! in near perfect condition. I didn't know they were still manufacturing those.  
  
And beside that, there were three kids in it. No adults.  
  
And one of the kids was tied up!  
  
Having nothing better to do, I decided to follow them. I easily morphed to Rarbill (see chapter 2) and followed high above the car. The occupants didn't notice... except for the one that was tied up, but he was silent (particularly because he was gagged).  
  
The car was headed towards the local police station. What are they doing? Is that tied up dude a criminal? I wondered.  
  
I watched as the boy and girl carried the tied up one into the station, then I landed and demorphed.  
  
Dressed in a tee-shirt and boxers, I walked up to one of the windows and peered in.  
  
The boy and girl was holding the tied up one's head still while a guy took something out from under his desk. It looked like a small steel box  
  
Then I watched in horror as he opened it, and stuck it up to the tied up one's head. Then, suddenly, I realized what was happening. I couldn't believe it. It was sick!  
  
A thing crawled out of the box and slipped into the tied up kid's ear, while all the time the kid was squirming.  
  
The other three were grinning with malice.  
  
Oh my god! I thought. The Yeerks are back! And now they've infiltrated the police...  
  
I had an urge to morph something strong and attack the Yeerks, but I knew that wouldn't help anything. I needed to alert some one important!  
  
But who?  
  
Then I felt something on my shoulder. It was a hand. I turned around. A tough looking guy was standing there. "Goin' sum'whur?" He asked in a slurred voice.  
  
"I- I..." I stammered.  
  
He closed in on my, with the stupidest grin you've ever seen in ten lifetimes. "I betch'chu ain't infesterd yet..." He said.  
  
I punched him in his face so hard he blacked out.  
  
I morphed Rarbill and flew outta there, thinking to myself: heh heh, the nice guy act always works on those suckers... My only problem was: what to do now?  
  
The Andalite Police Council would know what to do, I thought, but how do I contact them? And will they even believe me?  
  
Or worse yet... were they Yeerks also? 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
In a place far away, an eternal being awoke from his long slumber.  
  
He groaned, aching all over and yet feeling no pain at all.  
  
Then, he remembered everything. From the beginning.  
  
Who was he? Hmm... ah yes, he referred to himself as Ellimist. Long ago he had a different name. Long ago, when he was a mortal who played dangerous games.  
  
His old name was irrevelant. His original species was long gone. His planet destroyed. As if it were just another obstacle in a game...  
  
Oh yes, he was still playing. He was playing against someone... who? Hard to remember. Oh wait, he was playing against Crayak.  
  
He was immortal too.  
  
But... was the game over? He vaguely remembered the Blade Ship. It had been destroyed. Had that meant the end? Had he won?  
  
The Animorphs had been his pawns... had the Blade Ship been Crayak's king? Was it check and mate? There was no way of telling.  
  
Why had he been awoken? That he did not know. Perhaps he had been dreaming, and something in his dream woke him up. But he did not recall dreaming. He was sure that his sleep had been dreamless.  
  
Maybe something important was happening? The Yeerks...? But how?  
  
For now he assumed that he had awoken naturally. 'No point in getting all excited if it's nothing,' he told himself.  
  
He reached out with his mind, but it felt as if his whole body was stretching. He felt the universe around him. Each star and planet he sensed. Each living organism on each planet he sensed. He felt the AK solar system.  
  
Felt the human planet within it. Sensed the immense amount of morphing power within it. Then, he felt something else.  
  
He sensed the immense amount of Yeerks infesting the planet.  
  
'So, the game is not over yet,' he thought.  
  
Then, he did something he had not done for a very long time. He created a creature. An Andalite. He placed a part of him inside of the Andalite -- anything the Andalite did, anything it heard, anything it saw... the Ellimist would know.  
  
The Ellimist was refreshed from his rest, and his mind racing now with ideas to stop Crayak.  
  
He sent the Andalite to AK-6. The human planet. The human planet which was slowly turning into a Yeerk planet.  
  
The Ellimist named the Andalite "Elfangor-Aximili-Jakobus" after three of his favorite game pieces. Three of the most important game pieces.  
  
The Andalite was transported to AK-6.  
  
**Yup, yup, sorry this was so short, but this was actually a very important chapter and is the key to getting that Yeerk out of poor Ty's head... well, do I wanna take that Yeerk out yet? We'll see... next chapter will hopefully be Ty's POV** 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Ty  
  
I looked desperately out of a window. Wait a minute... there was a kid...! But that was my last thought before the guard with Gyp and Reed forced my head into the stinky, thick, gray goo. Just before the Yeerk entered my mind I forced myself to forget about the kid who saw me. It's not an easy thing to do, believe me.  
  
And then I blinked. I blinked again before I realized that I wasn't controlling my blinking anymore.  
  
"I'm in full control," I said. I felt another presence in my mind form the thoughts, speak the words. It wasn't me.  
  
I stayed calm, just like they had taught me at school. If you panicked, you would simply waste your energy.  
  
::Nothing can help you,:: the Yeerk said.  
  
::Go to hell!:: I retorted, struggling to stay calm. But it was hard, seeing as how no part of my body was under my control. I felt the Yeerk probing my memory. It was like an icy finger was being rubbed across my brain.  
  
But then I found that I could also probe the Yeerk's mind. I saw at once what he was searching for. A moment later he found it.  
  
"My host's parents are Controllers." I said.  
  
"Excellent." The guard said.  
  
Suddenly I couldn't control myself. I struggled to raise my leg, to do something that would prove I still had some command. All that happened before the Yeerk's mind overcame mine with a surprising strength is I twitched my body's finger, the slightest bit.  
  
::Resistance is so futile...:: The Yeerk sneered, but I ignored it. I was busy reading his memory. His last hose strangled himself while the Yeerk was eating Kandrona. He had never infested anything other than a human. His name was Reton 794.  
  
"I am at your command." I said.  
  
"Go and recruit more Controllers," the guard said. I could tell Reton didn't like the guard, but I wasn't sure why. "Hurry up, go away. Another kid could come into here at any second.  
  
::He's sub-visser 4, not that it matters,:: Reton said, reading my mind.  
  
I had been taught that Yeerks did not usually get along with each other to well, and always were competing for power. That meant that not only humans and Andalites were conspiring against the Yeerk vissers.  
  
"Er... I'm a bit hungry..." Reed said.  
  
The guard scowled at him, but pointed to a door I hadn't noticed before. It was in the back of the room. It led to a dimly lit room with a pool -- a Kandrona pool -- in it. The pool was about the size of an average bathtub.  
  
Gyp and I grabbed Reed and held him tightly by the arms as he bent over the pool.  
  
The Yeerk plopped into the pool and Reed started struggling, trying to escape our grip. We were too strong, Reed was a bit weak and thin-boned.  
  
Before I knew what I was doing, I started struggling to take over my brain again. Reton 794 had a hard time keeping me and Reed under control at the same time, and I knew it. I knew it and I used it to my advantage.  
  
Reton glanced at Gyp, and I realized she was also fighting her Yeerk. My grip on Reed's arm started to loosed. Suddenly Reed elbowed me in the stomach, and fought off Gyp's grip. Reton took full command of me again, but Gyp didn't seem to be calming down.  
  
I glanced between Gyp and Reed, the Yeerk in my head trying to decide which one to take care of. Reton decided Reed, figuring Gyp's Yeerk would take over soon enough.  
  
I grabbed Reed by the hand and yanked him with surprising strength over to the pool. He tripped on his own feet and his head landed in the water. I watched the Yeerk in the pool swim quickly back into Reed's head.  
  
A couple seconds later everything was smooth -- at least for the Yeerks. All the Controllers were... well, being controlled.  
  
Then I heard a loud bang in the other room, and a voice yelled: "everybody freeze, lie your weapons on the ground and stick your hands in the air!"  
  
Three Andalite guards practically tore the door open to our room, pointing menacing looking weapons at us. Light flooded the room, and Reton squinted my eyes, sticking my arms straight up.  
  
Gyp and Reed did the same.  
  
Then I saw who had alerted the Andalite police of our presense.  
  
It was the kid I saw earlier.  
  
**Dum dum dum... haha, I am the ultimate cliff hanger dude! Anyway, next chapter we learn more about the Andalite that the Ellimist sends to Earth.....** 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Elfangor-Aximili-Jakobus  
  
I knew who I was and what I was created for. I knew who I was created by.  
  
I knew my mission.  
  
I studied my surroundings carefully; relaying every image, smell, sound, and touch to my creator. A trash dumpster overflowing with garbage, squirrels scurrying around, and an abandoned clothes-line with torn up towels and faded jeans. I was in an alley.  
  
I knew everything that my creator knew. The Ellimist's vision empowered me. I knew of Crayak and his games, I knew of the Ellimist's old life... I knew of the Animorphs, and the Yeerks. The Yeerks were Crayak's creation. Crayak, my creator's arch enemy, and best friend.  
  
Yet something inside me was yelling at me. Yelling at me to break free. What did this mean? That I did not know. The yelling only sounded like a whisper. It was a whisper compared to my creator's commands.  
  
I was supposed to be an Andalite, but I was much more. I was like the son of the Ellimist. Like the son of god.  
  
A bird flew by overhead. Immediately I knew what it was. A rarbill. Despite its name, it was the most common bird in the AK system. Rarbills were often used for young morphers. The rarbill mind was weak, and easy to overcome.  
  
I stepped out of the alley, and I was overcome with new smells and sounds and sights.  
  
A burger stand was on the corner, with one man operating it. He wasn't getting very much buisness, it seemed. But boy did the food smell good.  
  
Cars zipped by, hurrying to nowhere. They paid so little attention to each other that it was surprising that there weren't crashes everywhere. One of the traffic lights *was* totalled, though.  
  
A driver honked at another, as if it was the other driver's fault that the light was still red. I wondered why they even put horns on cars.  
  
A fastfood store was attracting a lot of humans. The food there smelled especially good. Especially greasy.  
  
I jumped backwards as a car nearly hit me. The angry driver shouted at me like I was doing something wrong.  
  
Suddenly I felt the Ellimist telling me something.  
  
Barely in control of myself, I started walking. I had no idea where I was going, the Ellimist was directing me.  
  
I walked for a couple of blocks, barely avoiding the passing humans who did not take the trouble to step aside as I walked. It's a surprise that the people don't always hit eachother too, I told myself.  
  
Then, I stopped. I had arrived at my -- the Ellimist's -- destination. There were Andalite patrol cars surrounding the area. A couple guards were standing by the entrance, conversing with each other in thought-speak.  
  
I looked at the building that they were guarding, and I knew instantly what it was.  
  
It was the human police station.  
  
Standing in front of it was a human child. There was something about him... my creator knew something about him, but he was keeping it from me.  
  
I started walking into the building, and the guards didn't seem to notice. They were still thought-speaking to each other.  
  
The human child looked at me, but went inside as I followed.  
  
The little yelling thing inside of me was getting louder. It was saying that something was wrong. It had been saying something was wrong from the beginning.  
  
But what?  
  
**There we go. Next chapter will be from Ivan's point of view. He'll be helping the Andalite Police to force the Yeerks out of the heads of the AK- 6 residents...... and at last he'll meet Ty and co. for the first time...... and so will Elfangor-Aximili-Jakobus** 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Ivan  
  
I watched as Andalite police officers rushed into the building with firearms raised.  
  
I took a look inside. The three kids I saw earlier were tied up and were being closely guarded. The big Controller guy was being pumped for questions. I slipped inside, deciding it was safe. I didn't see the Andalite follow me in from behind, at first.  
  
I saw that the three kids weren't struggling. They were sitting still, with rather dark looks on their faces. The big dude, however, was squirming more than humanly (if you'll pardon the expression) possible.  
  
::Excuse me,:: someone said. I turned around. It was the Andalite I had just seen. He studied me closely with his main eyes, while his stalk eyes focused on his surroundings. A lot of Andalites did that, I knew. ::You can morph, right?:: He asked.  
  
"Uhh..." I said. It took me like a minute to remember I could morph. "...Yeah..."  
  
Then, he simply stopped looking at me, and that was that.  
  
Weird, I thought. I looked back at the three kids. They were conversing with each other in low voices. Every once in a while they would stop talking and look at one of the Andalites.  
  
Suddenly something inside my brain snapped. I knew what they were doing! One of the Andalites was a controller. A traitor.  
  
I bet he was going to help them escape!  
  
I didn't know what to do. What if more than one of the Andalite Police officers were controllers? If I just yelled "yeerk!" all of a sudden, that wouldn't be good.  
  
I knew the best thing for me to do was to get out of there. But something else in me kept me from escaping.  
  
I glanced at the weird Andalite who had asked me if I could morph.  
  
He was looking at the other Andalites, still. He was observing. He definitely wasn't a police officer. Was he the one talking to the three kids? No... they weren't looking at him...  
  
I started feeling uneasy. What were they saying?  
  
Suddenly, a loud TSEEEER! rang out and I hit the floor instinctively. Nothing else happened. Slowly, looking around, I stood up. An Andalite was laying on the floor, dead. A hole was burned in his stomach (or do Andalites have more than one stomach? Hmm).  
  
There was a yell in my head, and one of the Andalite Police officers attacked the Andalite who was standing in the doorway.  
  
The Police officer brought his tail blade down quickly, but the Andalite dodged even faster. He sliced off the officer's tail, right where it connected to the officer's back.  
  
::Yeerk.:: The Andilate said. And then he stabbed the other Andalite.  
  
I blinked, and slowly edged my way towards the door. I had no idea what was happening, and I had a sick feeling in my stomach. The Andalite who had been stabbed twitched. There was an uneasy feeling in the room.  
  
::They were controllers.:: He said.  
  
::H-how did you know?:: Asked one of the officers. ::Who are you?:: He said more accusingly.  
  
::I am Elfangor-Aximili-Jakobus.:: He said, ::but there is no time to explain. Look quick!::  
  
I looked at the three kids and the big dude who were tied up. Something was crawling out of theirs ears, probably trying to escape behind the officers' backs and escaping to tell the other Yeerks. Hey -- I'm not that slow.  
  
The formerly-Controllers were struggling with consciousness. I looked away as an officer stomped on the Yeerks. I looked at the pool of blood on the floor streaming from the stabbed Andalite, and suddenly I had an urge to race to the bathroom. So much for lunch, I thought.  
  
::What are you doing here, you're not on the force!:: An officer said.  
  
Elfangor looked at him. ::I work for someone much higher than the "force". I am neither criminal nor Yeerk.:: He added.  
  
::I have my doubts about what you just said.:: Said the officer. ::You haven't done anything illegal . . . yet. But go now, do not interfere with us.::  
  
::I do not wish to interfere with you.:: Said Elfangor. ::But I do want to have a word with them.:: He motioned to the three kids, who had been relieved of their bonds and ropes.  
  
::We need to have a few words with them first.:: The officer told him. ::Then you can have them.::  
  
I should go, I decided, and I slipped the rest of the way towards the door. Elfangor blocked me. ::Wait.:: He said. ::I need you. You and them. That makes four. Four of six.::  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked slowly.  
  
Elfangor stiffened, suddenly. He grabbed his head with his many-fingered hands. It looked like he had a very bad headache. His eyes were shut in pain, and he was grimacing. Then, quickly as he started, he stopped. ::I will tell you soon enough.::  
  
He made me wait with him until the officers were done questioning the three kids who had been Controllers, and then they were handed over to Elfangor.  
  
"The officer said you wanted something with us." Said the girl, rubbing her ear. I looked curiously at it, wondering if it hurt.  
  
::Yes,:: Elfangor said. ::Excellent. I understand that you can all morph?::  
  
The three kids and I nodded.  
  
::Have you acquired a Rarbill yet?::  
  
We all nodded again.  
  
::Good. Follow me, please.::  
  
The three of them looked hesitantly at each other, and then me.  
  
"I don't know him," I said defensively. In defense of myself, that is.  
  
::It is okay, I will not harm you. But you need to follow, or we'll be late to meet someone.::  
  
"Meet someone?" I said. "But we haven't met each other! I'm Ivan."  
  
"I'm Gyp." The girl said.  
  
"Reed." The smaller dude said.  
  
"I'm Ty." The last one said. He shook my hand.  
  
::Call me Elfangor.:: Elfangor said. ::Come now, we have not much time. Morph to Rarbill and follow me.::  
  
"Do you really think we should follow him?" Gyp asked Ty.  
  
Ty shrugged. "Since when am I in charge? But anyway, we have no where else to go."  
  
I nodded.  
  
How was I to know that this was only the beginning of the strangest string of events (and most important) in my life?  
  
**Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter folks!!! ^-^;; Next I'm not sure who's PoV it'll be . . . I'll do Gyp's. . . . Next chapter they see where Elfangor is taking them.** 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Gyp  
  
Morphing is an ability that about 50% of the human population has. It's our only defense. These days even KIDS are born with the ability to morph! I guess it's been reprogrammed into our genes.  
  
I was a Rarbill -- one of the most common birds on AK-6. They're kind of like pigeons on Earth -- they're just a hassle, and nobody pays attention to them.  
  
The five of us flew through the air -- Reed, the smallest one who was shy; Ivan, a kid who we just met, but he seems cool enough; Ty, who I've known since I was little, he's a good leader though he doesn't know it; Elfangor, who was obviously named after the famous hero who gave the original Animorphs their powers; and me, plain old Nicole, or "Gyp" as everyone calls me (I don't understand why!).  
  
We were headed, as far as I knew, toward the center of the city. This day had already been the wildest in my life. I had been controlled by a Yeerk, rescued, and now I was flying in the sky without a clue as to where I was going, without a clue as to which direction home was, and it didn't really matter, because my parents were definitely Controllers.  
  
Wild.  
  
Suddenly I had a feeling of being surrounded. Being surrounded by Yeerks, all of them crawling, struggling into people's ears. Controllers were everywhere. It was a strange feeling. Almost like paranoia...  
  
I remembered what it felt like to be Controlled, in the brief time that I had been. I couldn't move myself, and it felt so strange. I could feel, but not move. I couldn't control my blinking, yet I blinked whenever I needed to. And when I talked, it was in my voice, but it sounded so far away, like I was hearing it on the other side of a brick wall.  
  
And then I remembered something else.  
  
I remembered a conversation.  
  
When we were tied up, the Yeerks had been planning something, and they had been whispering to each other.  
  
What was the plan?  
  
I remembered only so dimly.  
  
We kept flying. It was getting dark, but I took no notice. I thought hard about what the Yeerks had been saying. Something about a trick.  
  
Who were they tricking?  
  
It had gone something like this:  
  
"You guys," Ty's Yeerk had said, "we're trapped here. We can't do anything... except for one thing. I have an idea."  
  
"Say it!" Reed's Yeerk was angry.  
  
"We'll leave these bodies."  
  
"That's a stupid plan!" my voice.  
  
"No, no, it's brilliant! See, not all of us will leave."  
  
"Elaborate!" Reed's Yeerk didn't speak like the mellow, soft-speaken Reed at all.  
  
"Only two of us will leave! See! It's brilliant! The Andalites will crush two of us so fast, they won't bother to count! They'll figure that we chickened out, and left our hosts, while one of us actually stays!"  
  
My Yeerk caught on. "Oh! But... who will leave?"  
  
It was a good question. "Me and Nokgon will!"  
  
But... who was Nokgon? I didn't know.  
  
I continued flying, trying to figure out who Nokgon.  
  
Then I realized which fact was even more important.  
  
::You guys!:: I yelled suddenly. ::You guys, we've got to stop! You've got to believe me! One of us... one of us is a Yeerk!:: 


	13. Chapter 12

LOL to the person who pointed out the hoover scooter error. Indeed, it is supposed to say *hover* scooter.  
  
Chapter 12 - Reed  
  
I turned in mid-flight -- or rather, my Yeerk did. I pounded with invisible fists against my telepathic wall. I had no control, no control at all. All I could do was hope that Gyp had discovered who the Yeerk was. The Yeerk named Nokgon.  
  
::One of us is a Controller!:: repeated Gyp frantically. ::And... and I know who it is!::  
  
::Who?:: demanded Elfangor, freezing in his path. ::Tell us, Gyp! Who?::  
  
::The Controller is... the Controller is... ack!:: Gyp suddenly plummeted from the sky, aimed straight at the concrete ground below. ::I... I can't breathe! I'm so dizzy!::  
  
I saw Gyp try desperately to flap her wings, but to no avail. Suddenly one of us shot from the sky, at speeds so fast that they out-flew Gyp. They flew underneath her and slowed her down.  
  
::Weird,:: she said. ::For a moment I couldn't breathe. Man, my head hurts so bad.::  
  
::You should rest,:: Elfangor said, landing beside her. ::Demorph.::  
  
As Elfangor demorphed, so did the bird who had rescued Gyp -- it had been Ty. Gyp looked at him gratefully.  
  
"Who?" said Ty. "Which one of us is the Controller." Ty said it softly but firmly.  
  
"It's... it's..." Gyp seemed to think. "Weird... I can't remember! I mean, I knew a moment ago! It's so weird!"  
  
A wave of relief swept over my Yeerk; a wave of disappointment swept over me.  
  
"Do you think you'll be okay?" I said as I demorphed. It sounded so fake in my ears.  
  
Gyp nodded weakly.  
  
"Step back," ordered Elfangor, "give her room."  
  
Good, my Yeerk thought, nobody suspects a thing.  
  
Someone will find out, I told him. My friends are smarter than you think...  
  
Ty looked extremely pissed. Very, very, extremely. He was quivering... or maybe it was just a trick of the light.  
  
Nokgon noticed that Ty was looking at me suspiciously. "What?" Nokgon made me say, "do I have something stuck between my teeth?"  
  
Oh, man, I thought, that doesn't sound like me at all. I thought it was obvious, but Ty seemed to be having difficulty in seeing that I was a Controller.  
  
::What,:: said Elfangor leaning over Gyp, and I saw that he was having trouble controlling his patience (I -- not Nokgon, but the real me -- was also having the same problem), ::do you remember?::  
  
"What do you mean?" said Gyp. "What do I remember?"  
  
::WHO IS THE CONTROLLER!:: yelled Elfangor. It hurt the inside of my head in the same way that a loud sound would hurt your ear drums.  
  
"There's nothing there," said Gyp softly and apologetically, as if to herself.  
  
For a moment I felt all four of Elfangor's eyes upon me, but the feeling quickly passed. I could still feel Nokgon's immense hatred towards Elfangor, though.  
  
Elfangor settled back, finally. "Very well," he said. "We shall have to do this the hard way..."  
  
I felt Dokgon's panic rising.  
  
Then, in one of the stupidest moves ever made by Yeerk-kind, Dokgon made me turn and bolt. I wasn't fast, and I was bewildered when no one followed.  
  
::Where are you taking me?:: I asked Nokgon.  
  
::Shut up,:: said Nokgon. ::Shut up and enjoy the ride while it lasts.::  
  
***  
  
::Leave him,:: said Elfangor.  
  
"Why? Have you gone mad?" Ty said. "Why are you letting him go? HE'S THE CONTROLLER?"  
  
::Relax,:: said Elfangor, ::Your friend will be fine. Now, if you'll listen, we have more important matters to attend to.:: 


	14. Chapter 13

After... what has it been, nearly eight months... of denial I have decided to continue this story, partly because of the nice amount of reviews I'm getting and partly because I do like this fic of mine. You will find that my writing style might slightly differ, but the plot will basically be the same. Enjoy. :)  
  
Chapter 13 - Ty  
  
We were both pretty surprised that Elfangor had let Reed go -- after all, he was very clearly a controller. But I guess Elfangor had more important things planned. We continued following Elfangor through the air until we reached a large warehouse which looked abandoned. As we landed, demorphed, and entered the building we realized that Elfangor had some pretty high- tech stuff set up. We also realized that it was about twenty degrees hotter in the building than it had been outside.  
  
In the center of the warehouse stood a gigantic double-sided screen which took up the space from wall to wall. On the side facing us was a map of the city. Elfangor stepped right through the screen, and we followed warily. As I stepped through a slightly electrical sensation enveloped my whole body, but only momentarily.  
  
Besides the large screen, there were a few desks on a side of the warehouse, but that was all. Otherwise it looked like an empty, abandoned warehouse.  
  
Evidentally Elfangor was not one for wasting time. ::Okay,:: he said right away, ::now as you may or may not know, much of the city's governmental- operated systems have been overtaken by Yeerks.:: He tapped the screen once (had it suddenly become solid?) with one of his seven fingers, and blue dots sprang up all over the map. ::These are the police stations, which are of top priority to the Yeerks, since they are connected to the Andalite Policing Administration. Any suspicious or Yeerk-related activity that the human officers find they immediately report to the APA.::  
  
"So," I said, catching on quickly, "by capturing the police stations the Yeerks make sure that nothing is reported to the Andalites?"  
  
::Exactly.::  
  
"But... does that mean by taking control of all the police stations the Yeerks have full power over this city?" Gyp wondered.  
  
"I'm sure you have other ways of finding suspicious activity," I said. After all, Andalites weren't stupid...  
  
::This is true,:: said Elfangor slowly, ::but it seems they have managed to capture these activity monitorers too. How? I do not currently know.::  
  
"Can't you just tell the Andalite government?"  
  
::I have,:: said Elfangor, ::and so have several others.:: His tone darkened. ::But it seems our government does not wish to go public about this yet. No, it seems our government wants to ignore this filthy infiltration.::  
  
He almost seemed to forget that Gyp and I were there. Gyp coughed politely. "So, what does this have to do with me or Ty?"  
  
::As it has been proved,:: Elfangor explained, ::humans have a certain knack for morphing that we Andalites don't.:: It looked as though it had taken a lot of pride away for Elfangor to admit this.  
  
"So you want us to help get rid of the Yeerks?" Gyp exclaimed.  
  
"I'll do it!" I said immediately, remembering the friends and family I had already lost due to Yeerks.  
  
"Me too..." said Gyp, but it was a little more meekly.  
  
::Of course. I chose you three because I knew you would all be willing to help me. But I had not expected Reed to be a Controller still. The trickery of the Yeerks seems to have increased somewhat...::  
  
"So what do we do first?" I said. It may sound strange to you, but I was sort of eager for vengence.  
  
::Collect morphs.:: Elfangor answered. ::We're taking a ship back to AK-2, because there's a large exhibit of Earth animals there, as well as some other animals from throughout the AK system.::  
  
I realized that our simple morphs of common birds and dogs would not help us defeat the Yeerks.  
  
::We should set off as soon as possible.:: said Elfangor.  
  
"Now?"  
  
::No, no, not now. Later, during nighttime. We can't risk being caught by Yeerks. At nighttime our bird morphs are less visible. We're going to have to get to the spaceport downtown.::  
  
"So what are we supposed to do until then?" asked Gyp.  
  
Elfangor gave us a blank stare with all four of his eyes. ::Engage in human leisure time activities, I suppose.:: Then he said no more, as he occupied himself in studying the map of the city and taking down notes.  
  
Gyp raised her eyebrows. "So," she said to me, "would you like to go for a walk?"  
  
I shrugged. "Sure."  
  
As we stepped outside a rush of cool air greeted us. Well... at least it felt cool to us. It was getting darker outside, it must have been around six o'clock. We started walking down the street, not for any real reason. The street was bare and all the buildings on either side of us had their lights turned out (they were most probably abandoned) except for one small building at the end of the block from which a pale blue light was eminating from. As we got closer we saw that it was a corner store. I stepped up to the large glass paneling and stared inside.  
  
Behind the counter stood a disgruntled looking man, as if the last place in the world he wanted to be was a little corner store in the middle of an abandoned neighborhood. Well, I could feel for him; I didn't like this abandoned neighborhood much either.  
  
To my surprise Gyp muttered, "let's get out of here, I don't like the looks of that guy."  
  
I glanced at her. She was eyeing the man warily. He didn't seem to notice us. "What are you talking about?" I whispered. "He just looks bored is all."  
  
"No... I mean he looks like he's got something more than a brain between his ears."  
  
"Oh. How can you tell?"  
  
Gyp just shook her head, along with her long dark hair. Usually Gyp kept her hair short but lately she had been letting it grow.  
  
We walked away from the store and back up the street, passing the warehouse where Elfangor was.  
  
Suddenly Elfangor called us. ::Gyp, Ty... there's something here you might be interested in. It's about Reed... come quick!:: He sounded (well, sounded isn't quite the word, but you get the meaning) eager about something. ::Hurry!:: * * *  
  
Mmm, cliffhanger. In chapter fourteen we'll follow Reed, and see exactly where he is headed. 


End file.
